Many content delivery networks use content access devices. For example, cable and/or satellite content delivery networks use content access devices such as set top boxes, digital video recorders, network digital video recorders, and so on. These content access devices allow users to request, receive, watch, and/or otherwise access content delivery network assets such as television programs, movies, on demand content, and/or other content.
In many situations, content delivery network providers intend for content access devices to be used at a limited number of locations. For example, the arrangement between a user and a content delivery network provider may specify that a content access device is to only be used at a user's home.
However, users may attempt to use content access devices at locations other than the ones at which the content delivery network provider intends. This may deprive the content delivery network provider of revenue in cases where the user was supposed to pay for the ability to use the content access device at the unauthorized location. In some cases, this may also violate content agreements, such as in a situation where the user uses the content access device in a location to access television content that is not authorized to be accessed from the location.